1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to trimming, more specifically, to a trim system for installing onto various surfaces.
2. Background of the Invention
Over the course of new building construction or renovations, it is desirable to install a trim or ledge system. A typical installation occurs where a wainscot application of stone is applied to the lower portion of the building face, and transition is required from one type of siding to another. A device suitable for easy installation that is also esthetically pleasing and allows for the proper flow of water away from the house wrap is essential.
Inventions such as U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,514 (Peterson), US Patent Publication No. 2012/0222383 (Cashman) have been devised in order to provide a trim system around a window to reduce water seepage and make it easy to install.
Specifically, Peterson discloses a snap fit system to be used with sealant, thereby creating the transition between the window sill and the trim. Unfortunately Peterson's system has many small and intricate parts, which can be lost or worse, broken. Meanwhile, Cashman's trim system discloses a C-shaped bracket and a trim piece with longitudinal slots to snap fit into the C-shaped bracket and complete the system.
Unfortunately, these devices are overly complicated and require many complex parts to provide the solution that is offered herein. Specifically, a device is required that can be simple, easy to install and further offer the ability to properly hide the fasteners so that it is aesthetically pleasing. The device further requires having a mold that can cast the proper part while preserving the mold's life. Moreover, screw-less systems have insufficient strength to hold heavy masonry components, and screw-less clip only systems are typically difficult to adjust or remove once component is installed. Finally, the geometry shown in Cashman would not be functional, as the flex required in leg to fit into slot would deform the steel component permanently. Once the component is screwed up against the brick mould of a window leg it will contact window mould and cannot be flexed to allow piece to clip in.